The present invention relates to a strap removal system, or a de-bander machine, for removing straps from a palletized load.
Products and article containers are typically shipped on a pallet whereby straps, or bands, are used to secure, hold and stabilize a palletized load. The load may have a plurality of straps wrapped about a height and/or a width of the load. Once the load reaches its destination, the straps must be removed prior to further processing of the articles. In some situations, the straps are manually cut and removed from the load. Such a process is inefficient and time-consuming. Some de-bander machines are known for cutting and removing a strap from a load; however, such machines work from a top of the load and are limited by height constraints of other integrated depalletizing equipment. Further, current processes for removing the strap often result in damage to the load by the strap.